


Hair Brushes and Good Mornings

by Quebeckany



Series: OiKuroDai Hell [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Female Characters, Multi, Polyamory, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quebeckany/pseuds/Quebeckany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Hey, have you seen my..? Oh."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Brushes and Good Mornings

Daichi walked into the living room of her apartment, seeing if maybe she had forgotten her hairbrush on the coffee table yesterday morning. Oikawa had drug her out insisting they had to go get coffee from the local coffee shop because, “Tetsu-chan’s is black and gross and we ran out of creamer.”

Which wasn’t a lie, exactly. But Oikawa could have at least waited until Daichi was finished brushing her hair. 

She glanced around, checked on the coffee table and under, on the TV stand, and on the side table by her really nice super plush recliner her parents bought her as a present for her 20th birthday. 

Daichi sighed and went to check the bathroom _again_. That’s when she heard commotion coming from the kitchen. 

“Tetsu-chan, if you just let me-”

“‘Kawa, I said _no_. Now leave my head alone.”

“But-.”

“NO.”

And then Daichi heard a scream and decided to go figure out what the hell her girlfriends were doing and if they’d seen her hair brush.

“Hey, have you seen my..? _Oh._ ”

Oikawa was sitting on the kitchen table, the sleeves of her blue sweater pushed up and her white mini skirt askew. Kuroo was sitting in a chair, _like a normal person_ , still in her sports bra and sweat pants from her morning run. 

Except Oikawa had Kuroos head trapped between her thighs and Daichis hair brush clutched in one hand. 

“What. Are you doing?”

Oikawa squealed, letting her grip on Kuroos head loosen enough that Kuroo broke free, and in retaliation, grabbed Daichis hair brush and ran it through Oikawas already perfectly styled and hair sprayed hair. “You bitch!”

“HEY!”

Both girls at the table froze and looked over at their short, buff, angry girlfriend.

Daichi crossed her arms and fixed them with her captain glare. “Explain. Now.”

Oikawa sighed and started, “Tetsu-chan came back from her run and I noticed she hadn’t brushed her hair, so I grabbed your brush off the table and was trying to convince her to at least get the knots out, but she wouldn’t listen, so I was forced to resort to drastic measures.”

Daichi looked at her, exasperated. “And that involves putting her in a headlock on the kitchen table?”

“Yup!” Oikawa smiled.

“It was totally uncalled for! So I don’t want to brush my hair, so what?” Kuroo asked, standing up from the table to go into the living room. 

Oikawa huffed and jumped off the kitchen table, brushing past Daichi on her way after Kuroo. “If you leave it unbrushed for so long, your hair is going to break and be a mess! Or well... more of a mess than it already is.”

“Hey, I like her hair.” Daichi said, following them through their apartment. 

“See? Shes on my side.” Kuroo grabbed the remote and flopped onto the couch, setting Daichis hair brush next to her.

“Dai-chan! But it’s a MESS.” Oikawa was glaring at the black mop or hair on her girlfriends head. 

“It’s her hair Oikawa,” Daichi said, reaching over the back of the couch to grab her hair brush.

“But she needs to take care of it!” She sighed as she flopped down, right on top of Daichis hair brush. Daichi sighed and just leaned against the back of the couch. 

“If I go take a shower right now and condition my hair, will that make you happy?” Kuroo asked, looking down at Oikawas face next to her thigh. 

She immediatly jumped up and smiled at Kuroo. “Hell yeah, let’s go!” She pulled Kuroo up off the couch and started trying to drag her down the hall. 

“Hey, why do you need to come with me??” Kuroo tried pulling her arm free, but no luck. Oikawa had a tight grip. 

“Silly Tetsu-chan, I can’t trust you to condition your hair the right way! now c’mon!” And with that, Oikawa took Kuroo and went to the bathroom. 

Daichi sighed and shook her head. “Idiots...” She heard the shower start running and a squeal or two from Kuroo and Oikawa, but she ignored it, in favor of finally grabbing her hair brush off the couch. “Thank god.”

Two sets of hands found their way on her body. “Ya know...” Kuroo started.

“There’s enough room in the shower for three.” Oikawa finished. 

Daichi bit her lip. She really needed to run out and do some grocery shopping, but the idea of shower sex was also very tempting. 

She glanced over at her girlfriends, both making the same sickeningly hopeful face. 

“... Oh alright.”

Kuroo cheered, “Woohoo! Shower sex!” 

Daichi laughed and leaned over and kissed both her girlfriends really quick on their cheeks.

_Idiots..._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I have a tumblr: quebeckany.tumblr.com


End file.
